1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic memories used for storing digital data. In particular, this invention relates to the storage of digital data in a READ ONLY type of memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
READ ONLY memories have been widely used in various portions of digital computers wherein it is necessary to quickly access pieces of stored information. READ ONLY memories differ from other types of memory in that they usually minimize the time necessary to access such stored information. This is accomplished by constructing these memories from electronic circuitry capable of providing the requisite fast response characteristic. Heretofore, these electronic memories have required significant power to operate the circuitry in such a manner as to be quickly responsive. This has often required a considerable amount of electronic apparatus in the form of transistor circuitry to accomplish the same. This transistor circuitry has usually taken the form of TTL or MOS logic.